Pure Ice
Pure Ice is a mainstream, drugstore polish brand. Collections Core Released Spring 2013 *After Hours *Bikini *Can't Stop *Home Run Unknown Release Date *Absolutely Marvelous (Renamed from Taupe Drawer in January 2013) *After Hours *All Night Long *All Nighter *Bare It All *Bedtime! *Best Friend *Beware *Bikini *Bite Me! *Black Out (renamed from Black Rage in January 2013) *Busted *Calypso *Can’t Stop *Celestial *Cheatin *China Girl *Come Closer *Coral Reef *Crazy Love (Renamed from Jamaican Me Crazy in January 2013) *Crimson *Darkside *Dazzle Me *déjà vu *Desire You *Don’t You Wish *Dreamy *Drive Me Crazy *Electric! *Endless Fortune *Envy *Excuse Me *Fast Lane *Feelin Hot *Feisty *First Love *First Time *Flirt Alert *Free Fall *Free Spirit *Freedom *French Kiss *Get in Line *Gold Dust *Gossip *Heartbreaker *Hit The Floor *Home Run! *Honey Do *Hot Tamale *Iced Copper *Iced Merlot *I’ll Behave *I’ll Never Tell *In The Mood *Irreplaceable *It’s Complicated *Jack Pot *Jaguar *Jail Bait *Keep Walking *Kiss Me Here *Kissy Kiss *Last Chance *Lilac Mist *Look My Way *Love *Lucky You! *Magic *Mint Dream *Nasty Girl *Naughty Girl *Never Satisfied *New Lilac *No Means No *Not Now *Oh Baby *Once Again *Outrageous *Over You *Peony *Platinum *Pretty in Pink (Renamed from Splash in January 2013) *Private Show *Risk Taker *Rumors *Saddle Me Up *Scandal *Scream *Sheer luck *Shell Pink *Show Stopper *Silver Star (Renamed from Silver Mercedes in January 2013) *Siren *Skinny Dip *Speechless *Spitfire *Strapless *Strip Tease *Super Star! *Superstar (RED) *Tame Me Now *Tease *Tease Me *Tickle Me Pink *Top Coat *Twinkle! *Twisted *Unzip *Watch Me Go *Watermelon Ice *Wet T Shirt *Wide Awake *Wild Thing *Vineyard Runway Nail Trends This collection was released in November 2012. It is made up of five separate sub-collections. Diamond Couture *Girl’s Best Friend (maroon) *Hot-Rocks (black base silver glitter) *Material Girl (rose pink with pink shard glitter) *Party of Five (green glitter with green shards) *Peep Show (blue) *Purple Rain (purple) *Sea-quin (moss green glitter) *Silver Lining (clear base silver glitter) *The Family Jewels (gold shard glitter) *Tinsel Town (blue glitter with blue shards) *Treasure Hunt (clear base with green and purple shards) French Trend *En Vogue (fox brown) *French Love Affair (cream purple) *French Twist (blue glitter) *Glass of Bordeaux (burgundy glitter) *Internationally Known (cream turquoise) *Meet Me in Monaco (copper glitter) *Monte Carlo (magenta pink) *Moulin Rouge (maroon) *Nude Beach (nude) *Pardon My French (sparkle rose gold) *Vintage Glam (mustard) Metro Chic *Affair to Remember (pink) *Alter Ego (coffee) *Cha-ching (bubblegum pink) *Champagne (green) *Getting Gorgeous (colbalt blue) *Lost in Vegas (raspberry) *Poker Face (orange) *Royal Flush (dark purple with gold) *Taxi (purple) *Vegas Strip (lime green) *Viva Las Vegas (light gold chrome) Party Girl *After Hours (navy blue with silver glitter) *Booty Call (raspberry purple) *Call Me! (orange with silver glitter) *Face Time (turquoise pearl) *Get Low (gold) *Get on Top (purple with silver glitter) *Seduce Me (clear with silver glitter) *Sexy Mama (multi-colored glitter) *Stop & Stare (black with silver glitter) *Stop Flirting (sky blue silver glitter) *Turn It Up (evergreen with silver glitter) Velour Finish *Black Velour (black) *Blue Midnight (blue) *Crushed (gold) *Draped (raspberry) *Femme Fatale (forest green) *Grunge (purple) *Over the Top (copper) *Ruffled Sheets (silver) *Stunning (pink with silver) *Temptress (dark purple with gold) *Touch Me Softly (mauve with silver)